


Universal Soldier

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds
Genre: Aldo Raine is a wonderful father, Aldo Raine: Father of the Century, F/M, Fluff, He just misses his kid, Wicki has a lot of nicknames for her, Wicki is precious and deserves everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: After two solid years of making as big of a fuss of it as he could without getting the whole damn operation thrown, Aldo finally got his adult child on the Basterd roster. She gets quite close to one of his men.





	Universal Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

After two solid years of making as big of a fuss of it as he could without getting the whole damn operation thrown, Aldo finally got his adult child on the Basterd roster. The way he talked about Cam for all that time proved to every single one of his men that they would never outshine his baby. Didn't matter what it was. Orienteering? Fuck you, learn it the hard way, like Cammie had to. Recon? Fuck you, Cammie did a better job of it hunting for deer with him when she was  _three_. He never shut the fuck up about her.

Everyone got real sick of hearing about Cameron, real quick, but Wicki felt bad for the guy. Donny had a son, but no sympathy. Wicki didn't even have a niece or nephew, never even had cousins, growing up, but there was something clear and grieving in the way that Aldo hated being without his daughter. She hadn't followed her dad into the military--it was the other way around.

It was even nice to see that little reunion. It was Zurich, and the snow was just pounding down to the earth. Aldo was nervous, jumpy, that she was either going to be delayed or the pilot would fly into a mountain. He was pacing around the depot, smoking, which the guy never did, and it was Wicki and Omar waiting with him.

You wouldn't have even known the two of them were related, by looks, nor the way they approached each other. When she was close, though, Aldo hugged her in a way that looked like he was crunching bones. He let go of that breath all his men had watched him hold for two years.

That girl ran off the tarmac and made snow angels. Aldo kicked up another fuss, and Wilhelm Wicki watched Cameron Raine wave her arms and legs through the snow, the sun reflecting brightly. She threw a snowball at her father when he came close enough.

It was pretty clear that Aldo's favourtism wasn't going anywhere, and also unwaveringly obvious that she was all Aldo had ever had in his life. He'd meant to stick with her, although the how of that situation was never explained, but she left him behind for Rangers. Aldo went to Canada, then Britain, missing his child. Cameron had spent the past three years in North Africa, hopping in and out of tanks, giving Rommel hell, and, boy, had he hated it.

Getting her from Special Forces into OSS detail wouldn’t have been as difficult if she had wanted to go. She had a scar on her cheek, nothing like Aldo’s, but shiny underneath the moonlight. She’d wanted to be out in the cold after spending so long in the heat, and she’d convinced Wilhelm to go with her. They passed a bottle of vodka between them and she’d told him that, with the careful added question of whether or not she’d done something horrible to her dad.

He’d thought about it before answering, because he could see she wanted a real one. “No. I don’t think so. You’re not a kid. You’re entitled to a life of your own, out of your dad’s reach, if that’s where it takes you. Why’d you come back?”

“He’s about to be fifty, and I watched too many people die. It’s my fault he’s here. Is he okay?”  


Wilhelm remembered how he’d actually laughed. “I get the feeling he’s been that crazy since before you were ever born. He thought he wasn’t okay, but he was. If you wanna leave,  _then_  he’ll be worse off.”

She’d just said no, changed the subject.

She killed people just as well as the rest of them. She looked over her shoulder and carried on a conversation with her dad while scalping Nazis just as easy as if she were peeling a potato. Aldo smiled a lot more, specifically at Cam, but didn’t lighten up. Not a whole lot changed. 

Cameron spent time with people. She bothered to get to know them. She reveled in the peaceful quiet and sat up whole nights breathing in calm, fresh air. She was doing that again, while everyone else was asleep. Didn’t feel right to tell her what to do, so Wilhelm voiced his concerns with trepidation. 

“Snowy.” He tapped on her shoulder. Cam perked up and looked at him. Wilhelm tried prying her away from the log she sat on. “I’m going to sleep, I gotta get Hirschberg up.”  


“I’m going there,” she pointed out off into the dark. She smiled and stood, turning and twirling. “Just excuse yourself once he’s awake.” 

Cam danced in the moonlight like a witch from the old stories, with an imaginary partner or the devil himself. 

Wilhelm shifted, holding the barrel of his gun between his elbows while he clapped slowly. He was trying to think of something clever to say, but nothing came to him, except for Cam. The only thing that was better than the fresh air, and the quiet, she told him so many times, was being alone. “Snow Bird! Are we allowed to go to sleep, now?”

“No, not yet.” She had the same easy air of command that Aldo did, had his confidence, and Wicki’d done little else, it felt like, than let her boss him around for months. If she said stay put, he would. She made her way over to him, leaned on the same tree. Her boot touched the toe of his. “You okay?”  


Wilhelm felt like he wasn’t sure what she’d said, but blinked a few times, and didn’t know why it was so. . .what was different? “Uh, yeah. I’m all right.”

“You wrote back to your mama?”  


“I did, Camelot.”  


Cam smiled. There’d been no word, not a single one, about her mother, but Wilhelm got the sense that she was, in whatever way, gone. “You know why I asked you here?”

Wilhelm shook his head. “Nein.”

“Fick dich selbst.”  


He laughed, hating the sound of his own laughter. “W-what?”

“It’s the only thing I know how to say in German. I had a looot of Krauts say it to me. And Stiglitz, once.”  


“ _What_?” Wilhelm felt his whole mood souring. “Well, that took balls.”  


“No, I deserved it, believe me.”   


He didn’t know what that meant, but okay. He nodded and shrugged. “If you say so, I guess I don’t have to hit him.”

Cameron had that smile again, and then she was touching his face, his scratchy cheeks, and then she was kissing him, and it was all such a bizarre and very much wanted situation. His gun dropped. He wanted  _her_  there, between his arms, instead.

Shit, this was trouble just waiting to happen. He smiled anyway, right against  _Cameron Raine’s_ mouth, the legend. Worth it.


End file.
